


Vicley Fight

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: I don't know if there will be any more chapters.Vicley have a fight which leads to a suspension, they dont talk for over 2 weeks but are then stuck on a call together





	1. Chapter 1

Victoria and Lucas took a break from their relationship over 2 weeks ago after a fight at a scene and he had to suspend her. She had been crashing on her friends couch as she couldn’t face going home to and empty place with him plastered all over the place. Nobody at 19 knew about their relationship yet.

It was her first day back when she finally saw him. It was a very awkward moment when they made eye contact. He started walking toward the three girls who were talking. “I’m going, special place, don’t tell anyone” she pointed between both of her friends and they nodded back. She walked as fast as she could out of his view. His face fell but he resumed his composure when he reached the other girls.

“I need to speak to Vic, where did she go?”

“I don’t know sir, it’s her secret place” Maya replied

“Well I’ll be around all shift, so could you tell her to speak to me at some point” he requested

“Yes sir, I still think she’s angry at you though so don’t expect much.” Andy responded. He nodded and left the group. Maya sent a quick text to Vic and she came out of hiding not that long later.

“He had two weeks to come and talk, why are men such idiots?” they looked up at her in shock.

Vic continued to do the work she was set for the day. She was on aid car how bad could the day be. That was until a call out came in and Lucas ordered Travis to not go, he would take his place.

She started driving to the scene, trying to ignore the fact he was sitting so close to her. “I can see what you just did, just spit it out already.” She said angrily towards him

“I’m sorry, ok, god you don’t know how much, but I couldn’t not reprimand you for shouting at me, everyone heard what I said at the skyscraper, I just, you know”

“Know what Luke, I can’t read your freaking mind” she retorted

“I shouldn’t have gone in without gear, I know that, but I could hear a child crying, I was the closest, I had to go save it”

“no you just wanted to be the hero like always, good old chief Ripley saves everyone despite nearly killing himself in the process” they had arrived at the address and she jumped out before he could reply. Vic got the supplies from the rig and headed in, Lucas in tow.

“Hi Edith, I hear you had another fall”

“It’s nothing really, just dislocated my shoulder again” then she notices Lucas behind her “no Travis today?”

“No, unfortunately” she directed that at him. He gave up and waked out into the hallway.

“Looks like you two need to talk, he’s a bit old though isn’t he”

“Not when he’s in bed, don’t tell anyone I said that though, he is the big boss” Vic chuckled a little. Edith put her finger to her lips and locked them shut and threw away the invisible key.  She went to the door and ordered him back in to help reduce her shoulder.

“He listens to, nice” he had a look of confusion on his face but Vic laughed even more.

“Am I missing something?” he asked

“Nope, they replied in unison” giving a quick wink to each other. They did what they went there to do and left. She replaced all the stuff back into the rig but when she went to close the door she notice him in the driver seat.

“Don’t even think about driving, move now” he huffed but did as he was told. They drove in silence back to the station. She headed upstairs to the beanery and made herself a coffee before heading to watch the TV for a while. He joined her on the sofa since everyone else was out on a call “I’m still angry”

“I know, but I need this back ASAP, life’s so boring without you with me” she moved to a more comfortable position her head lying on his chest. They sat like that Lucas running his fingers through her hair and Vic fell asleep for a while, Lucas couldn’t move.

They were disturbed by a voice at the entrance “so this is why she was so angry, you two are a couple” they looked up to find Maya. Vic mouthed _oh shit_ to him.

“Who’s a couple” another female voice came up. They didn’t even notice she had taken a picture. “Look at this, we’ve had to put up with her moping because of it”

He looked at her “I couldn’t stay at my place with all the memories, I crashed at their place” he did the long ahhhh nod. “Delete that picture” they both kept shaking their heads.

Vic got up and went over to them, but they ran away to the rest of the crew, except Sullivan to show them. She caught up to them though and took the phone of Maya. “It’s actually quite a cute photo” she said still glaring angrily at them. She quickly sent it to herself then deleted the message on Maya’s phone then the photo.

Lucas walked up to the whole group “I got it don’t worry, can’t having all if the department knowing” she told him. “I have to go, I’ll see you, later” he said awkwardly and headed out.

Captain Sullivan then came out of his office “what do you think you are doing, get back to work now”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a flash back then the events that happen after the first chapter.

Flashback

The chief arrived on scene after being called by Sullivan, there was a massive apartment complex fire and 19 and 23 needed help. Vic had been placed on aid car duty with warren which she didn’t mind too much.

Lucas had gone to check the buildings perimeter but had forgot his turnouts, the fire wasn’t too big when he started but now half the place was up in smoke. That’s when he heard the baby crying “I need two crew to me at the rush” he radioed over. Sullivan sent Maya and Travis to him since they were the fastest. Before they even reached his position a window was smashed and he was heading inside. Travis and Maya ran a lot faster knowing he wasn’t in gear.

“Sir are you ok in there” Maya shouted in since his radio stopped working. Vic was getting a little panicked at the aid car but she couldn’t do anything yet.

He came up to the window a few moments later coughing with the baby in his arms “take her and go” he handed her off to Travis and went running back in.

“Where are you going sir” but still no response came. The fire was very close to that room now. “I’m going to need extra 02 over here” Vic couldn’t help but run over with them. When she got there he was just emerging with a woman in his arms. He was coughing even more when he handed her over so he could jump back out.

Vic shoved the mask over his face and walked back with him to the aid car, trying to be out of earshot when she shouted at him. “That was really stupid, you could have died” he went to take his mask off but she stopped him “no you’re going to breathe through this till I say so” she checked him all over and finally cleared him. “Where the hell did you leave your turnouts”

“They are in the car, there was no need”

“There is always a need, that what the job entails, isn’t that what you always say”

“Yes but”

“No buts, you just wanted more action, being chief is too boring for the great old Lucas Ripley” she started shouting.

“Calm down Vic people will start to stare” he said calmly

“I don’t care if people want to stare, you wouldn’t let any other fire fighter do what you just did, being reckless and irresponsible isn’t allowed, and you passed all of the things were not allowed to do with flying colours, I don’t know why I bother sometimes” she was shouting even louder and now everyone was concentrating on them not putting out the fire.

“Hughes 2 weeks unpaid suspension active immediately”

“That’s not fair and you know it, you going to suspend yourself to, no of course not!” she snorted then walked away. Placing her turnouts in the ladder truck and walking away from the scene back to the station.

When Maya and Andy get home that night after shift, Vic is sitting on the couch watching a film with popcorn. “House needs to be fumigated bed bug infestation can I stay here” they looked between each other and said yes.

-x-

Back at home

After Vic’s shift had ended she collected all of her belongings from mayandy’s and headed home for the first time since that fire. Lucas was already there sitting at the dining room table with a romantic meal set up. “This still doesn’t make up for what you did”

“I know, I really am sorry, if I wasn’t cocky, I wouldn’t be the chief that you love”. It earned a small smile but not much more. She sat down and ate the food “your mum made this didn’t she”

“Yes, she likes you too much for me to screw this up and she knows how much you hate my cooking”

“Yeah, you are a terrible cook, we can both agree on that” they laughed together. “What’s for desert I’m still hungry” she asked him. He had totally forgotten about the ice cream he was supposed to buy.

“I totally forgot desert, damn I can go to the shops if you like”

“Nah I have a bag of popcorn left, wanna watch a movie” she stood up from the table and grabbed the bag before heading to the sofa. She plonked herself in a comfortable position lying on him. He tried to steal some popcorn a couple of times “you’re not having the popcorn so stop trying” his face saddened with puppy dog eyes. “That’s not going to work Luke”

He thought of many things to do at that point but tickling seemed to be the far best answer. He started off slowly so she didn’t notice than increased the intensity every minute till popcorn was flying everywhere. “You’re seriously going to go to all lengths for some measly popcorn”

“Yep” he kissed her and it lasted a lot longer than usually. It was intense they never kissed like this, the time apart must have done them some good. Vic felt the electricity coming through and before she knew it she was ripping his clothes off “now this might make it up to me”

He did as she commanded and not long later they were panting in bed lying next to each other with Cheshire cat grins on their face “I’ve definitely missed this” she exclaimed

“Me too” and he went in for another time. Throughout the night they did it multiple times.

-x-

When it came to morning they were both very tired. “I have to go to work” she said sadly

“So do I, paperwork never stops coming”

She gets herself ready and leaves. Everyone notices her sex swagger when she walks in for breakfast. She just can seem to hide her happiness, all of her anger has dissipated. “Someone got some lovin’ last night, spill” Travis requested

“Best make up sex ever, I mean, god I totally forgot how great in bed he is” Maya and Andy blushed

“Make up sex, who’s the guy” Travis questioned

“Oh come on, didn’t you notice yesterday, Ripley needed to talk to her then told you to stay here while he went instead, then when we got back they were together, she was asleep on him and then when he was leaving he said I’ll see you later” Maya blurted out

“damn, that’s why you were so angry at him, why didn’t I see this earlier”

“I didn’t want you to see it and if you tell anyone else especially Sullivan, I will kill you all, got it” Vic shouted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment your thoughts and ideas, i'm always glad to hear them. follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, write your thoughts in the comments.  
> follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth for more updates.


End file.
